


To The Point Of Equilibrium

by bdamanlover4ever



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teenagers, The claw machine takes people's money and they're evil, Tweek is trying so hard, give Craig a hug please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdamanlover4ever/pseuds/bdamanlover4ever
Summary: “Shut the fuck up.” Craig snaps. He’s never felt more humiliated in his life. The word ‘LOSER’ didn’t seem to be just above the claw machine, but also tattooed in his brain. BUT...For the record, Craig isn’t pissed off because he can’t win the claw machine. He’s pissed off because he knows Tweek wants something from the claw machine.





	To The Point Of Equilibrium

A finger taps against a steamy small cup of fresh brewed coffee. The smell is mouth watering, the taste is honeyed, but the sight of the teen who brought him the drink is breathtaking.

“I can leave soon as my mom comes back.” Bashfully, he tucks strand of blond locks behind slightly red tinted ears. “I hope she gets here soon. I don’t like working any shift alone, ngh… All these people coming to order. P-pressure!”

The finger falls, as the hot delicious coffee parts from pink lips. “Tweek,” There is barely any emotion in the voice, but it warms the blond’s heart all the same. “You’ve been holding down this mad house for ten minutes and you’re doing amazing.”

“Thanks, Craig.” Tweek sputters out. He wishes more than anything that Craig would write that down on his hand so he could look at it each time he felt insecure. “I still hope she comes back from the store with the soy milk soon. Do you know how hard it is to tell people, we’re out of soy? They give you the most disgusted face ever.”

“You want me to flick them off? Because I’ll give them the finger and show them where to shove it.” Craig offers.

Tweek cringes a bit, “Ngh...Rude customer service is bad for business.” He’s been studying up on ‘ _good business models’_ ever since he began working at the family coffee shop. He's sure this shop will be his someday, so he wants to learn to run it like a well-oiled machine. Plus his parents have also allowed him to throw in some new ‘ _hip_ ’ ideas to attract more family customers.

For example, The Claw Machine newly installed.

The machine attracts a bunch of young kids with their parents. The allure of teddy bears, fidget spinners, stuffed sharks, princess pillows, plush dragons, and other knickknacks, drove business to the roof.

“Well if you ever need a bouncer.” Craig shrugs his shoulders. He picks up his coffee again sipping on the savory substance.

The bell above the door rings as another wave of customers flow in. Tweek gives a little wave goodbye to his boyfriend. He walks behind the front counter, ready to take orders and make more coffee. 

It’s easy for Craig to stare off and get lost in Tweek’s pretty eyes. He pulls out his phone, snapping a picture of his boyfriend making an iced macchiato. On coonstagram he captions: **My babe always on the grind.**

Immediately, a response to his post comes: **Yeah. But you’re a loser, who can’t do shit.**

Craig narrows his eyes, recognizing the username who commented the hateful response. ‘ _Stupid fucking Cartman._ ’ He thinks bitterly. Last time he checked, Cartman never had a single fucking job in his whole stupid fucking life.

His finger hovers over the _F_ key. He’s slightly tempted to actually respond but his eyes meet with Tweek’s again—and for a few seconds everything in the universe is okay. There was something about seeing Tweek try his best despite the odds that lowered Craig’s stress and distracted him. He’s proud. No matter what other people think.

He drinks more of his coffee and watches Tweek, noticing how his eyes always shift towards him. At first, he assumes it’s just his nerves...but then he gets the feeling Tweek is looking past him.

A smile slips on Tweek’s face, still daydreaming in Craig’s direction. His look seems off, as if his smile hadn’t quite reached his eyes. Inquisitively, Craig turns behind him, scanning the area of chairs, tables, and customers. There was nothing really eye-catching, unless of course Tweek saw one of their friends through the all glass windows near the entrance.

Tweek walks past, delivering a tray full of coffee to a table near Craig’s. Craig takes this opportunity to motion for his boyfriend to come over.

“Honey,” Craig says, screwing up a brow. “What’s up?”

“Ngh?” Tweek hugs the empty tray near his body. His eyes are still looking past Craig, focusing elsewhere.

“You keep looking over here.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

Tweek’s eyes fall back into Craig’s. He sucks on his tongue nervously, “I’ve been looking at you.”

A dry annoyed chuckle slips from Craig’s lips. “Don’t lie.” His eyes darken almost angrily, “Tell me the truth, did one of the customers piss you off?”

“No.” Tweek rebukes quickly. “It’s umm…” His eyes refuse to stay on his boyfriend and once again drift over to their desire. “This is gonna gah…” He jumps slightly as the coffee maker beeps in completion. “Sound stupid!”

Craig nods his head, prompting the nonverbal urge: “ _Spit it out already._ ”

Tweek cautiously backs away from Craig’s table. “I better go get that, so I can make the next order.”

Craig quickly grabs Tweek’s free hand. “You can tell me anything.” He states firmly. “If you need help back there...I’ll come. I don’t know much about how to make those fancy coffee drinks but-”

“It’s not that!” Tweek cranks his neck over to the skill crane machine. “It’s that!”

“The claw machine?”

“The… ngh, teddy bear in the claw machine.”

That statement is all it takes for Craig’s stomach to do flip-flops, at the sight of Tweek’s embarrassed face. “Honey,” He squeezes Tweek’s hand endearingly, leaning inwards near his ear. “Do you want me to win it for you?”

“ _Gah!_ ” Tweek bugs out for a few seconds. He trembles, overwhelmed at the proposal. “You don’t have to! I have to work! I’m at work!” He jerks away, “I would try after work. But I probably can’t. I...should focus on work!” His brain kept rewiring his words to babble out more things incoherently. “I can’t— _gah!_ Handle too many things at once!”

“You do your thing.” Craig confirms, “I’ve got you.” He lets go of Tweek’s soft hand, rising up to his feet. He stands a few inches taller than his boyfriend—and if they weren’t in public he would have pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Here, have the rest of my coffee.” He hands the half-way full cup to Tweek.

Tweek timidly sips the rest of the drink down. It settles his nerves as he watches Craig make his way over to the machine. He knows the machine is probably nothing but a scam, but it made him feel better knowing Craig was willing to try and win a Teddy Bear for him.

His blond hair bounces as he turns away. “Good luck, Craig.” He heads over to the cash register.

Craig pulls out his phone, taking a picture of a few quarters in his hand and the claw machine. He makes a new post on coonstagram: **Bout to use** **_my_ ** **money to prove that I do more shit and have more skills than any of you assholes.**

The caption was a fire back at Cartman but he didn’t tag him. The boy would already know that Craig was coming for him with vengeance.

He shoves a few quarters inside, bringing the machine to life. A buzz of music fills his ears, as he grabs the built in joystick controller. The claw responds to the command, moving to line up with the brown teddy bear. His free hand slips over to mash the drop button. The claw drops down, it’s slender metal fingers graze over the fluffy bear only to come back up empty handed.

Craig mumbles under his breath, “What the fuck?” The claw continues to retreat, releasing air over the drop off box.

The words on top of the claw machine light up reading: **_LOSER!_ **

Craig lets out a grunt. The last part with it announcing him as a loser wasn’t really necessary, but OKAY. The claw must have just been slippery from being used last time.

He puts a few more quarters into the machine. He copies the same method he used last time, only angling the claw so it would get snagged on something. The metal fingers reach inwards, grasping hold of the tiny ear.

Craig feels a childlike giddiness in his heart. He holds his breath as the bear is lifted from the stack of toys for a few seconds. He releases his breath as the bear falls back down, and the empty claw returns to its previous position.

The words on top reappearing: **_LOSER!_ **

He shrugs it off calmly. ‘ _Third time's the charm.’_ He thinks to himself, pushing some more quarters into the machine. This time he had a much tighter grip on the controller, moving the claw to line up slightly over to where the bear fell. The bear didn’t move, it just flipped over on its side. 

“Heh,” He drums his fingers to the tune of the music coming from the machine. They graze over the button, waiting for the correct moment to slam down on it. It took a little more effort to line the claw up with the side of the bear’s body, but he managed it.

The claw dropped again, the metal fingers opening up and closing around the bear. The teddy’s small arm slipped from the wide spread grasp, sending the stuffed animal back into the pile.

Craig blinks. 

Once again the words are displayed above the machine: **_LOSER!_ **

“Alright.” Craig digs his hands into his pocket, pulling out some more coins. “Stupid fucking machine. You think I can’t do shit?” He shoves the coins aggressively into the slot. “I’ll show you.”

The machine kicks back into playing music. The claw jerks around as Craig aggressively, mashes the controls. Round after round, money loss after money loss, neon letters reading: **_LOSER_** kept dancing around the top.

It wasn’t until Craig was out of coins did he let out a slur of curses under his breath. He presses a middle finger menacingly against the glass. “You think you’re the shit, but you’re just shit.” He glares at the teddy bear—which was now flipped on its back. The bear was _still_ in the same spot as before.

“Craig, are you cussing out the skill crane?” A familiar voice asks from behind him.

The black haired teen turns to see one of his friends. A pissy expression decorated his face, “What’s it to you, Kyle?” He spits out the name with untapped bitterness.

“I could care less either way.” Kyle concedes, “But Ike wants to try his luck.” He motions to his little brother.

The child steps forward eagerly. “You finally done?” He reaches in his pocket to pull out four quarters. “Took ya long enough to accept you’re just a loser.”

At the sight, Craig almost scoffs. There was no way in hell, some smack talking brat could win. He backs away from the machine, allowing Ike to start playing it.

“You good, man?”Kyle gives him a sideways look.

“It’s whatever.” Craig responds dully. He’s pretending not to be interested in how Ike plans to win his prize. “I was just messing around.”

The ginger’s expression gets frazzled. “We were waiting to use that thing for twenty minutes.” He points at the clock on the wall above Tweek’s head. “Did you lose track of ti-”

“I said,” Craig emphasizes, cutting his friend off. “I was messing the fuck around.” He rolls his eyes carelessly, “Ya know...waiting for Tweek to get off work.”

Kyle can sense Craig’s piss poor attitude being even more edgy than usual. He tries his best to improve his friend’s mood. “It’s just a game. A dumb game.” He shrugs, “Honestly, if Ike doesn’t win I might just buy him the toy he wants.”

“What?”

“All these toys can be bought from the store up the street. That’s where they got these prizes from.”

Craig blinks rapidly. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. ‘ _These prizes could be bought? He could have just bought Tweek the same Teddy Bear!?’_

“You’re not screwing with me are you?”

“Why would I do that? You look like ass. I’m trying to be helpful.”

The words above the claw machine change to: **_WINNER!_ **

Craig almost gawks.

Ike reaches in to pull out his prize. He waves the stuffed shark in the air celebrating, “Whoop! I won!” His little feet bounce him back over to his brother. “Look, Kyle! Look!” He shoves the animal in Kyle’s face.

Kyle grunts, “Okay,” He shoves the shark away from blocking his line of sight. “Congratulations. Can we go now?”

“I won it! So I get to say when you can touch it.” Ike snaps. He holds his shark closer to him. “Until then you can only look with your eyes.”

“Pff,” Craig scoffs, “You would have never won that, if I didn’t loosen that bitch up for you.” He glares down at the kid.

“You didn’t do shit!” Ike fires out. He waves his shark around, “If you did something, you would have a prize.”

Craig calmly repeats, “I loosened it up.” His face has no emotion, but his words are wired with rage and frustration.

Kyle puts a hand on his little brother’s shoulder, “Ike, let’s just go okay?”

“No.” Craig shakes his head, reaching into his pocket. “I’ll teach him. I’ll win this prize.” His hand feels around for a few more coins, only to come up with a ten dollar bill.

“I’m sure you can. But we really should go.” Kyle sighs.

“Give me a minute.” Craig walks over to short line in front of the cash register. He taps his foot impatiently, his brain thinking about all the mad crap everyone must be thinking about him. He really didn’t care. If he was doing this just for himself, he would have given up a long time ago—but his heart kept him going.

Tweek smiles at him softly, “Sorry, it’s taking so long for my mom to come back.” He presses some of the options on the computer screen. “My mom said something about traffic and being almost here, last time she texted me.”

“Waiting is not a problem.” Craig holds out the ten dollar bill. “Can I get a dollar coffee and have change back in all quarters?”

Tweek’s smile falters, “Ngh...Don’t you think this is going too far?”

“Huh?” Craig gives him a blank look.

Tweek fumbles with the green apron on his body. His eyes dart over to see Kyle and his brother waiting by the claw machine. “I’ve been watching you, Craig.” He speaks lowly.

‘ _Oh, great...He’s seen me fail so many times guilt is setting in.’_ Craig thinks to himself. He stiffens an easy going look. “You’ve been watching me or the machine?”

“Both.” Tweek confesses. He chews on the inside of his cheek, “I think this is... _gah!_ ” He twitches slightly, “Too far!”

Craig forces a shaky smile on his face. “Nothing is too far for you, Honey.” He attempts to charm his boyfriend into coughing up the coins.

“You’re about to throw hands with a kid!” Tweek can barely contain his anxiousness. He twitches again, a few waves of panic wash over him. The last thing this coffee shop needed was to be on the news over a claw machine fight.

Craig forcefully pushes the bill into Tweek’s sweaty palms. “I’m not.” He reaffirms, “I’m going to win that teddy bear for you.” Their hands brush for a minute or two, as they gaze into each other’s eyes.

It’s almost as if Tweek is reading Craig’s mind like pages in a book. And something in those pages worry him to no end.

“We can walk down to the toy store, if you want to get it for me so badly.” Tweek insists, taking the money. “I mean, it's still stupid.” He rings up the order, allowing the cash register to open for him to count out the change. “This whole ngh...thing.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid.” Craig murmurs, “Just because you’re nervous about something doesn’t make it stupid.” He takes the coins from Tweek, turning his back on him. “I’ll keep trying for _you,_ until you’re bold enough to try for yourself.”

A rotten feeling submerges in Tweek’s gut. He grabs a small cup and fills it with coffee. The brown liquid splashing around freely. It’s not scared where it falls or how it falls. It’s emotionless and can’t feel—but it’s hot. _Hot enough to burn._

_Craig’s words burned Tweek a hell of a lot._

The blond jerks his hand around, a little bit of coffee spilling on the floor. “Crap.” He complains lowly. He skillfully avoids stepping in the mess as he walks over to get a lid for the drink. It takes a few minutes for him to finally put the thing on. His hands twitching each time his eyes landed on Craig pushing money into the machine.

Tweek has never rooted for someone so hard. On the inside, he’s Craig’s biggest cheerleader.

A dumb smile crosses Tweek’s lips, “Order for Craig!” He calls out, placing the coffee on the front counter.

Craig quickly glances over at Tweek. He gives the boy a thumbs up, knowing that he’s watching him play. His eyes return back to the machine, glued to every slight random movement the claw makes. He can feel Ike’s and Kyle’s judging eyes hammering into his soul. The pressure makes his palms start to sweat, his grip on the controller slipping a bit.

The claw drops down, this time the fingers expand to grasp around the Teddy’s stuffed body. The Teddy is lifted into the air, and Craig’s heart throbs.

The bear was captured by the claw.

The bear was captured by the claw!

THE BEAR WAS CAPTURED BY THE CLAW!

Steadily, Craig moves the claw back over towards the drop box. Oddly, the bear seemed to be slipping with each inch closer it got to being won. He rapidly spins the claw around, attempting to angle the Teddy bear into the little space.

Craig mashes the ‘ _drop_ ’ button and the fingers release the bear. The stuffed animals falls so close to the slot. It teeters on the edge of the plastic wall blocking all the prizes to falling in.

“Come on...Come on…” Craig babbles. His confidence is slowly breaking the more the bear wobbles on the edge. “You’re so close, just fall you stupid fucking…” The music the machine is making gets quieter as the bear leans all the way back. “Not that way.” He grouches, as the Teddy falls only inches away from the prize box.

The stupid machine repeats the dreaded five letter word over and over again: **_LOSER!_ **

“Shut the fuck up.” Craig snaps. He’s never felt more humiliated in his life. The word ‘ **_LOSER_ ** _’_ didn’t seem to be just above the claw machine, but also tattooed in his brain.

For the record, Craig isn’t pissed off because he can’t win the claw machine. He’s pissed off because he knows Tweek wants something from the claw machine.

“Haha!” Ike mocks, pointing at Craig. “I knew you were a loser.”

Craig flips the middle finger in the child’s direction. He defeatedly drops his head on the control pad. He knows this shouldn’t matter...but playing this dumb game was like stabbing his own heart out. Each time...so close…he just wants to do a nice thing for his love.

“That was crazy. You practically had that thing.” Kyle attempts to encourage.

Craig shifts his middle finger over to flick him off too. Fuck Kyle and his cheerful words. Words don’t mean shit if they don’t change anything.

“I don’t give a fuck.” Craig grumbles, refusing to look at them. He’s thankful when the siblings finally take the hint and get out of his presence.

Tweek nudges the taller male lightly. “Hey, you didn’t come get your coffee.” He places the small cup in a space next to Craig’s head.

Craig grunts incoherently. He didn’t want to look up and face the pity written all over Tweek’s face.

Tweek rubs his boyfriend’s back comfortingly. “Drink up before it gets cold.” His eyebrows melt together in a look of compassion.

Craig remains silent.

Tweek whines, annoyed that his boyfriend is blowing him off. “I don’t think you’re a loser.” He nudges him again. “And since when does anyone else’s opinion matter to the hero of zero fucks?” 

“It doesn’t.” Craig states bluntly. “This matters to me because it’s for you.” His eyes peek up to see a warm expression: blond hair covering sincere eyes on an embarrassed face.

_Tweek knows that. He just really wanted to hear Craig say it._

A loud bell ringing breaks them from their trance. Tweek’s eyes dash away expecting to see another customer. “Mom!” He almost shouts with relief to see his mother.

“Sorry it took so long, Sweetheart.” 

“You had me, _gah..._ real worried running this place by myself.”

“But you did such a good job.”

Tweek feels his heart and ego swell up with pride. He grabs Craig’s hand, “Craig also helped.”

“No way.” Craig brushes the compliment off, “You did this all yourself.” He praises his boyfriend, squeezing his hand tenderly. “He took orders and delivered them to the right tables and everything.”

“Oh, I hope I didn’t hold you boys up from anything important.” She shakes her head in apology. “You can go with your boyfriend now, Tweek.”

Tweek pulls off the apron from over his head. It felt like a heavy burden was finally released from his shoulders. He places it inside one of the bags his mom is carrying. “Sure, you don’t need help putting anything away?”

“You’ve done more than enough. You deserve to relax after juggling all this.” She carries the bags of soy milk to the back of the store.

Tweek runs his fingers through his wild blond hair. “You don’t know how good it feels to not wear the uniform.”

Craig shrugs, “I don’t know why you mentioned me to your mom.”

“Because you do shit, Craig.” Tweek points to himself, “You help me keep my shit together all the time.” He motions around the coffee shop. “Without your encouragement, I could have never done any of this. Just knowing you were over here, supporting me and trying for me…” A bright smile lights up his face. “It’s the happiest feeling in the world.”

The black haired teen sits back up, there is a red mark indent across his forehead from laying on the controls for so long. “Tweek.” He smiles softly, unable to control his boyfriend’s contagious sweetness. There are so many things he suddenly wants to say at once, but he doesn’t know how.

“Thank you.” Tweek hums pleasantly, his eyes going glossy and staring past his boyfriend again. “For also encouraging me to do this.” He kneels down holding his hand out expectantly.

Craig nods, pulling out a few quarters from his pocket. He hands them to his boyfriend encouraging, “You can do it, Honey.”

Tweek trembles slightly, still struggling to push down his anxiety. The more coins he feeds into the machine, the more he knows _he can do this_. Craig did this, facing public humiliation of being called a loser over and over just on the hope that he’d win for him.

_Since Craig could be bold for Tweek; Tweek would try his best to do the same for Craig._

“I don’t think... I’ll win at _gah._..th-this.” Tweek can barely speak as the music in the machine comes on. His right hand struggles to get a secure grip on the joystick—shaking so much the claw rocks back and forth. “Ngh! I...damn it. I’m so bad!”

“No, you’re not.” Craig closes the space between them from behind. He presses his larger body against Tweek’s smaller one. “You just have to think positive.” One of his hands grasp around softer ones on the joystick. “I’m here by your side to help if anything goes wrong.” He says softly, his warm breath tickling the inside of Tweek’s ear.

Tweek’s body melts like jello in Craig’s arms. He bites his bottom lip, following Craig’s lead of moving the claw slightly over. “Is this good?”

“You tell me.” Craig promotes Tweek to be bold and overcome his nerves. 

“I...I don’t know!” Tweek spazzes. “ _Gah!_ If I knew I wouldn’t be... Ngh...asking!” His eyes twitch, as they attempt to focus on the prize.

“Is it lined up with the bear?”

“Sorta?”

“Drop the claw then.”

Tweek’s hand slips a bit off the controller again; Craig’s own helping regain their place. Both their hands were sweaty as they rubbed against each other. Each action done encouraging the other to keep trying.

“I...I’m not sure if...ngh!”

“You can always try again. But in order to try another time, you have to finish trying the first time.”

The large button lit up as Tweek mashes it, making the claw’s fingers open up as they fell into the pile of toys. Soon as it happens, Tweek slams his eyes shut. Fear and anxiety washing over him all at once. He thought he might drown if it wasn’t for Craig supporting him.

A few seconds pass before a fluttering erupts in Tweek’s stomach to the announcement: **_WINNER!_ **

Craig nuzzles fluffy blond hair endearingly. “I told you, you could do it.” He states bluntly.

Tweek bolts down to collect the prize. He grins ear to ear, holding the bear in his arms. “I did it! Craig!” His tone is almost ready to go ballistic with excitement. “I tried and I did it! I didn’t think I could, because of the pressure...but I…” His eyes look up to meet his boyfriend’s. “But _we_ did it!”

Craig’s eyes widen, “We?” The sudden pronoun change catching him off guard.

Tweek snuggles the Teddy Bear in a tight hug. “We did it.” He repeats, rubbing his face against the softness. “You won this bear for me, didn’t you?”

Craig blushes at the sight. “I did.” He feels his pride start to swell up. “I won it, with my direction giving skills.” He takes Tweek’s hand, leading him out of the coffee shop and down the street.

Tweek almost forgot what the outside smelled like. The smell of coffee had overrun his nostrils for so long. He takes a long deep breath of all the fresh air. The breath is pushed out of his lungs as Craig pulls him into a tight hug.

Tweek teases, “Be careful, you big softy someone might see us.” He hugs his boyfriend back, the teddy bear they just won resting between them.

“Shut up.” Craig utters, “I’ve been waiting to do that for so long.” There is a satisfied smile on his face despite the harshness of his words. “You need to learn to stop being so cute in public.”

“It comes naturally.” Tweek giggles, pulling the bear away slightly. The soft fur made the bear a perfect snuggle buddy, but nothing could replace the gentle touch of Craig’s hands on his body. “Honestly, I thought you were waiting to kiss me.”

Craig blushes a bit. He looks up and down the street to ensure no one is watching or staring at them. “Wait till we get to my house.” He promises.

Tweek nuzzles against Craig’s neck, “What if I don’t want to?” He whines playfully.

Craig screws up an eyebrow, “Who’s the softy now?” He lets go of his boyfriend, reaching into his pocket to take out his phone.

Tweek proudly holds up his bear, “Post us!” He’s ready to brag all about his success.

Craig opens coontagram and prepares to snap a picture of his boyfriend.

“Wait! You have to be in the picture, too!” Tweek urges, finding an excuse to cuddle close to Craig again.

The phone camera is switched to selfie mode. An image of Craig’s calm expression with a warm smile and Tweek’s overly eager face with bright grin is reflected on the screen. Craig takes the teddy bear and presses it cutely against Tweek’s cheek. A flash goes off and the image is secured in the cloud to last forever.

There is a caption under it reading: **When we do shit together, we can’t be stopped... because win or lose, we can always try again. Only losers quit.**

“Wow. You’re cheesy as fuck.” Tweek mumbles. The longer he keeps rereading the caption, the more he knows he never wants to let go of Craig’s hand. 

There was something about them. The vibes they stirred up when they were together provided them both with a sense of equilibrium. Even if it was false equilibrium… the waves of temporary peace were a reminder that things would return to normal over time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Y'all already know what this was inspired by...Haha, but I had to get this out of my system. Have an amazing day, beautiful people!~Mel


End file.
